


WARNING: GAY SHIT ENCLOSED

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, My OTP, Other, Pride!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: hope goes to her first pride as a baby gay and runs into josie. fluffy as fuck btw. Also i know pride month is over but im a lazy bitch so you get it now lol. Enjoy





	WARNING: GAY SHIT ENCLOSED

“I cant. And by cant, I mean no. I don’t want to. Im sorry.” Hope said to landon, who was of course, trying to ask her out. Again. You would think that after she expressed her clear distaste for him, and the entire male population, that he would back off. But he was persisted, she had to give him that.

Truth be told, she did have plans. To go to pride in new orleans with her aunts. Not that its anyones business but hers. She doesn’t exactly act prideful all year round and express her uber gayness 24/7, and pride gives her the opportunity to do so without doing so in front of people she already knows. Shes never been big on labels but she wont deny it, shes gay. But no one asks and she likes to have a semblance of privacy. Does she hide it at all? Fuck no. she drools over chicks like she has a salivation gland dysfunction. Does she run around screaming about how shes gay? Fuck no. only with her aunts. They get it.

She was going to ask if josie was going but first off, she hadn’t seen her in a week, second off,josie thinks shes straight. How hope will never know but theres literally no way to ask that without sounding gay as shit. Like “oh hey josie, I was wondering if you too were going to openly display you homo tendencies to the world like im about to.” Ok. Maybe not that dramatically. She figured she was safer going in new orleans anyway. No chance of running into anybody. Plus her aunts invited her and she thought it was a cool bonding opportunity.

“but why, im awesome!” he pouted, reminding hope that he was there (and yes she had to be reminded). Honestly he had an a game pouty face. He had nothing on josie but if she were even into guys, she probably would have relented immediately.

“I have to get home, im leaving in like an hour or so.” Hope finalized easily

“don’t you live in the school dorm? Literally 99 percent of the student body lives on campus.”

“I mean to new orleans. Im going somewhere with my aunts in like 2 days and they want me to stay over for a day beforehand.”

“fine. Ill be waiting!” landon declared as he skipped out away from hopes doorframe, leaving her in serene silence to finish packing her bag.

She probably should have done it beforehand, considering shes known about the trip for 4 months, but lets be honest, its hard to prep for a fun trip when youre busy blowing up gargoyles and spiders, then washing that nasty goo out of your hair, rinse, repeat, every few days, for several months, with the aid of your crush.

“knock, knock” she heard a voice say from the doorway

“aunt freya!” hope shouted happily as her aunt walked into the room for one of her signature hugs.

“is it 7 pm already?” hope asked, quickly glancing between the pile of clothes on her bed strewn out next to the empty bag, and her wall clock.

“that it is. You do know you could have done this like 3 days ago right?” freya teased

“I was pining im sorry.” Hope retorted as she finished shoving her belongings into her backpack. Luckily it all fit. She was no lizzie Saltzman, but a few days worth of clothes tends to take up space really quickly, and her backpack had just enough room for it all. Truly a perfect stroke against ocd.

“ah yes, the crush. When are you gonna dish her name?” freya whined

“I like keeping you in suspense” hope said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and darting through the door past freya and down the hallway

“c’mon aunt freya! Get the lead out!” hoe shouted as if she hadn’t just held up the works by procrastinating her packing.

Freya chuckled at her nieces excitement.

Hope tossed open the front doors of the school and walked across the pavement. As soon as keelin saw her, she honked her car horn and rolled down the passenger window.

“hop in kid!” she shouted.

Hope made her way to the blue bmw and opened the door to the backseat.

“I haven’t seen you in forever! Hows life treating you?”

“same old same old. How bout you?” hope replied

“im fantastic! I don’t hear from you in 6 months and then freya comes out of the living room to take 20 bucks cause you have a crush on some girl.”

“you guys made a bet?!?” hope asked, honestly not surprised in the slightest

“yeah! Which freya won!!!” keelin ranted, as freya was within hearing distance.

“im just that good” freya replied, winking smugly, as she got into the passengers seat and buckled up.

“alright then, lets go do some gay shit” hope said as keelin put the car in drive, and turned up the radio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“josie why. Why. Just, why” lizzie sighed as her sister walked out of the fitting room, donned in a mac does it style rainbow, winged morphsuit. Lookin like the gay pride flag with legs and a face.

“gotta wear something festive. They didn’t have the pan flage or even bi flag so im settling for this. It’s the first time ive gone to pride outside of the small ones they have in mystic falls every year, and im going all out” josie said, slowly spinning around so lizzie could get a 360 view and judge accordingly.

“but like…. Of all the gay shit in this store alone, you decided that that,” she gestured to josie “was a good idea?”

“obviously, go big rainbow suit or go home/”

“and of all the places where they are hosting pride, you decided that new orleans was the best choice?”

“yeah. For some reason I just feel a pull to be there. Probably a witch thing but I figured why not. I just feel like something important is about to happen” josie said, making her way to the fitting room to put actual clothes on.

“theres only like 3 things that feeling has ever brought in a movie. 1. The end of the world.  
2\. a romantic encounter.  
3\. you’re the chosen one.”

“who knows. All I know is that we should probably get back to the hotel and check in with dad so he doesn’t freak out”

“great idea” lizzie said, motioning to the counter so they could pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ya know? I didn’t exactly see myself as sitting on the floor in a circle with my aunts ranting about my crush on a girl at midnight as part of my 5 year plan, but im digging it” hope said, as keelin dumped out a bag of various face paints, pins, stickers, flags, and everything else lgbt you could think of.

Freya looked at the pile with a mixture of fondness, and disbelief.

“pick your poison.” Keeling said, smugly.

“na I got this” hope said, dumping out her backpack, 2 days of clothing, a small toiletries bag, and an unnecessary amount of gay shit falling to the floor.

Freyas jaw dropped further.

“nice” keelin said proudly, with a nod of approval.

“I learned from the best” hope said, sentimentally

“she is isn’t she?”  
“ah, learned from freya I see”

The couple said at the same time, earning a laugh from hope, then both joining in themselves.

Once the laughter died down a bit, freya spoke up”

“so, whos the girl? You promised you would tell us” she whined

“I did no such thing”

“fine. I guess we have to figure this out. 20 questions style.”

“hair color?”

“its like, brownish? But no a boring brown. Its super lively. And also super shiny. And bouncy. And sofy. Like I have no idea what conditione-“

“EYE COOR” keelin cut her off of her tangent.

“yes”

“I meant what color. Not does she have one.”

“oh sorry, also brown. Super pretty. They have this like sparkle to them? So much emotion behind her gaze, theyre like. Not even classified as a color. Calling them “brown” just doesn’t do justice.”

Freya smiled knowingly as keeling continued on

“whats she like?”

“amazing. Shes super strong and caring, so much so that sometimes she forgets to care about herself. But I remind her. Try to make her feel as special as she is. She always stands up for what she believes in and the people she cares about. And while shy, she is super fierce. She will plot the best revenge ever if you cross her. Shes funny and sometimes sarcastic, and im lucky to be her friend at all, let alone ha close friend.” Hope stopped ranting when she noticed the megawatt smiled adorning the faces of her aunts.

“what?” she asked innocently

“you liiike her” they singsonged 

“I thought we established this?”

“no. you liiike like her”

“im aware.”

“but like a loooott”

“I know that”

“you’re in looove”

“maybe so, who knows”

“youre blushing ooooohhh”

“how are you guys still saying the exact same thing at the exact same time?” hope deflected effectively.

“I don’t know, do you?” they asked eachother in unison sending the group into another fit of giggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“5 more minutes” lizzie groaned, as josie tossed a pillow at her. 

She was already practically awake, josies exitement keeping her that way most of the night do to their twin bond.

“not a chance sis, the parade is today and I plan to party till my legs fall off. Plus its like 10 am already.” Josie said practically vaulting into the bed next to lizzie.

“ugh” lizzie complained as she reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom. Clearly josie was already ready, chatting lizzies ear off in excitement, sitting on the bed as lizzie maneuvered expertly through the hotel bathroom, after having been there for a few days.

Lizzie came out of the bathroom, taking a good look at her sister. Donned in a rainbow morphsuit with pan flag painted on either cheek. Absolutely beaming and prideful. Hair in pigtails reminiscent of her 5th grade cheerleading days.

“ttons. BUTTONS. Can you believe that shit?”

“alright loser, lets get this show on the road.” Lizzie said. If she was being honest, she loved that she was going with her sister to a pride event. She wasn’t lgbt+ herself, but being there and supporting people who were was something lizzie felt good about. Hence the black t shirt she wore, the word ally being spelled out in letters colored like the gay, bi, pan, and trans flags.

That’s as far as she go though. She may act cocky and confident on the outside but she wouldn’t feel comfortable going all out like josie had. Even though a lot of people dressed that way at pride, letting their inner gay shine, lizzie felt as though it would draw too much attention to herself, which is totally ok of course. Josie had enough outwardly visible pride for the both of them.

“alright. Fellow gays n shit! Here I come!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“alrighty then, I think we officially look extra gay” keelin said

They might not be biologically related, but keelin loved hope and was glad to be a part of her first pride. Glad they could bond over this. Sure they looked like walking color wheels, but that’s what pride is about. Sort of. Showing your colors, being open and proud, or even closeted and proud. Jus loving and supporting yourself and people around you. Keelin and freya were more than happy to help hop feel proud of herself like that with them.

Hope was wearing her trusty combat boots, paired with random black leggings and a denim skirt that she pulled out of her closet, and her favorite black leather jacket, filled with every pride pin in new orleans. She would fix the holes with magic later, but there was no way shed go anywhere without that jacket.

All 3 women were wearing pride themed bracelets, socks, facepaints, stickers, the whole works.

Hope could safely say, that she had never been happier and more prideful than the moment they stepped onto the venue.

There were food trucks and tents, people selling pride themed trinkets. But what really caught her eye, were all the people.

So many different people. Divers as ever, coming to form one solid alliance and just being themselves. Happiness radiating from every inch of the place.

Of course there were peaceful protesters, but hope didn’t pay them any mind.

“its awesome isn’t it?” she heard freya say

“so awesome”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I told you getting a hotel within walking distance of the parade was a good idea” josie as she and lizzie finished their ¼ mile trek to the parade.

“yeah, yeah. I told you so blah blah. Now you legs don’t hurt blah. Wanna get some food or something?”

“yeah sure, what do you want?” josie asked, just as lizzie got hit in the face with a plastic necklace.

“ow, not sure. It smells like a carnival and now im hungry”

Josie laughed

“that would be the funnel cake. Its high in fat and sugar and is basically pure oil, but its so damn delicious. Im getting us some” she said, and proceeded to skip away, which as a bystander, a woman in a full rainbow costume skipping around with money in her hand would be kin of comical to witness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope slipped on her new rainbow shades.

“man, this is so fun! Thanks for inviting me” hope said with a huge smile. The biggest one shes let herself have since….. everything.

“no problem kiddo, thanks for earning me 20 bucks” freya joked

Hope laughed and freya joined in as keelin returned with 3 rainbow smoothies.

“man, it never ceases to amaze me how many things they made gay for us” freya laughed out

“I know right? Its cr…” hope trailed off as she heard a familiar voice in the distance, ordering…. Funnel cakes?

“you ok kiddo?” keelin asked after a beat of hopes puppy like head tilting

“hmm? Oh, yeah im good. I thought I heard someone.

Hope went to sip her smoothie. 

“would it by any chance be a brown haired, brown eyed girl in a rainbow costume?”

“hope?”

The tribrid in question slowly turned around while sipping her smoothie as if she were a child who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“heyyyy jo…. What are you doing here?” hope asked, equal parts shocked, confused, and happy.

“are you kidding me universe???” lizzie asked rhetorically while staring at the sky

“me? Im pan. Which you knew. What are you doing here?”

Hope pulled off her gay ass sunglasses

“flaming homo. I meant here as in new orleans. I haven’t seen you in like a week” hope replied

“youre gay? Awesome! That makes this way easier and less embarrassing actually. And I just kind of felt like coming here. No clue why but im starting to formulate a theory.”

“makes what easier and hi”

Josie pulled a piece of paper out of a hidden pocket and handed it to hope.

Hope opened up the paper and raised an eyebrow

“wanna fuck?” she read aloud

“what?!?”

Josies eyes widened and she grabbed the paper.

“LIZZIE” 

hope could hear lizzie and her aunts snickering in the background.

“im sorry I had to. I saw you writing another note and figured that at least if you burnt down another bedroom, id have the note and we wouldn’t have to do it a third time. And if you didn’t I get a good laugh” lizzie chuckled, handing the real note to hope.

“dear hope, 804-420-6969” hope read aloud

“josie, you know I already have your phone number correct?” hope narrowed her eyes suspiciously

“yes but, when you wanna date someone, you give them your phone number and clearly, it didn’t take the first time.”

“ah, gotcha” hope said, pulling a sharpie out of her pocket and wiggling it in the air

“always come prepared” she said as she turned over the paper and scribbled out a note, handing it to josie 4 seconds later.

Freya squealed in child like excitement causing the 3 teens to look at her awkwardly.

“sorry just… is this 20 questions?”

“20 question-“ josie started

“YES” hope cut off her question, blushing furiously

“oooh, have you been talking about me?” josie teased

“no no, no, no I have not” hope stuttered out awkwardly

“HA told you that’d work” keelin said as freya handed her a 20

“now we’re even”

Hope and josie turned back to face each other.

“call me” hope winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“and that’s how we started dating. Cheers!”

Hope smiled at josie and raised her glass

“who proposed!” freya said

“both of us. At the same time” josie said smiling

“HA. I WIN THIS TIME!!!!” kol said, collecting 20’s from everyone at the table

Hope chuckled fondly as she watched her family fumble grumpily through their wallets, and josie chuckled at her families dumbfounded expressions.

“who knew it only took a baby gay and a rainbow morphsuit to but me that new car?” kol joked

Everyone laughed.


End file.
